1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to indirect lighting fixtures and particularly to a free-standing portable fixture for use in close proximity with a furniture piece, such as a desk, to provide indirect illumination from a ceiling directly thereabove.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Indirect lighting fixtures take a variety of forms, some built into the floors, walls or ceilings or a room, others being portable units adapted to be free-standing on a floor or supporting base or table. Typically, the fixtures are aimed or elevated so that the light source is not directly visible to a person in the room. Some prior art indirect light fixtures take the form of a free-standing portable floor lamp having a relatively heavy cast iron base, a single support pole extending upwardly from the base, and an upwardly aimed lamp and reflector unit at or near the top of the pole. Such units are typically used for decorative purposes and employ an incandescent lamp bulb which is incapable of providing reflected light of sufficient intensity for working or reading. However, even in fixtures employing lamp of high intensity the design is often such that, if the fixture is placed alongside a furniture piece such as a desk, table or chair, the fixture occupies and wastes aisle or passage space there alongside and, furthermore, the reflected light does not fall in the optimism position on the furniture piece.